


Cold night ahead.

by highkeyjungshook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, Explicit Language, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Idk who Harry is gonna be with yet so stay tuned for that!, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kind of new generation marauders, M/M, Maybe? Just putting the warning in, Please Don't Hate Me, Twins, What Have I Done, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, and roger are like brothers, but only with like one person, cedric - Freeform, fred - Freeform, harry - Freeform, harrys a little shit, just in case, there is Gay, which is Fred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highkeyjungshook/pseuds/highkeyjungshook
Summary: 'There was a time when Harrison Potter merely wished for somebody to break the silent air that surrounded his room.A time that had long but passed in his short, yet long, amount of life.Lying on the cold ground of the Forbidden Forest, surrounded by ice, Harrison lost himself in his thoughts, closing his eyes, as he took his last breath.'Harrison was never the Boy who lived. His little brother was and he had accepted that a long time ago.But the world is not as black or white as the wizarding world may believe.(A very cliche WBWL story but it is sort if different so please give it a try!)





	1. Life

**Author's Note:**

> -Important notes will be at the end.

_ There was a time when Harrison Potter merely wished for somebody to break the silent air that surrounded his room. _

 

_ A time that had long but passed in his short, yet long, amount of life. _

 

_ Lying on the cold ground of the Forbidden Forest, surrounded by ice, Harrison lost himself in his thoughts, closing his eyes, as he took his last breath. _

 

~

 

_ August 16th, 1994 - Godric’s Hollow' _

 

Harrison Potter, now seventeen years of age, sat upon his single bed, surrounded by books of all calibur. 

 

The time he spent reading them had consumed most of his short life of days, once finishing one, merely picking up the next without hesitation.

 

The content he felt surrounded by the many book’s was uncommon among most children his age, but his mind was at a constant run, taking in any new knowledge that it could obtain.

 

And besides it wasn’t like his parent’s were going to come and check on him anyway.                               

They never did; leaving him to his room while they spoilt his little brother downstairs, Harrison could hear their laughter from here.

 

The emerald eyed boy knew where their hearts were strong most and it certainly wasn’t with the boy who considered books more of a friend than actual people.

 

Feeling slightly hungry, Harry placed the book beside himself, sighing.

 

“Starlight?” Although the name was oddly strange for a house elf, Harry had named the little one the day she had been born. He had chosen it for the way she was born on the night the stars were most prominent, shining down from the heavens. It was also because in his favorite book, the main characters sidekick’s name was ‘Starlight’ but that was truly besides the point.

 

A ‘popping’ sound broke the silent air as said house-elf appeared before her master, with a wide smile upon her elfin features.

 

“Lord Harrison! What can Starlight do for you?” Harry smiled back, sitting up straight in his bed, hair covering his face.

 

“Could you bring me a sandwich please, Star? And perhaps a glass of juice if that isn’t too much?” Starlight merely clapped in response, disappearing from his room with a ‘Pop’.

 

Feeling slightly drowsed, Harrison rose from his bed, grabbing the silver ribbon that laid upon the desk to his right. Pulling his hair into a ponytail he tied the knot with little difficulty, the movement fluid, a motion with practiced ease.

 

Moving to the dresser on the other side of the room he pulled out what little of the clothes he owned, putting on the black slacks and crisp white button up top that he had brought with the money he had made over the summer from working little jobs here and there.

 

Sliding on his custom made leather shoes, a gift from one of his friends, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

 

Over the year’s Harry had grown into his looks.

 

Raven black hair, much like his father’s, once floppy and all over the place, now calm and styled to fall down his back; much like Lucius Malfoy’s.

His skin, a sun-kissed tan, from many days out in the sun flying on his broom, the Quidditch games he was a part of keeping his physical condition at the highest of peaks.

 

But what stood out to him was the eyes that stared back in the reflection.

 

They were an emerald green, so much like his mother’s, but they held such strength and power in them that it was almost impossible to understand.

The knowledge that the green orbs possessed were even a mystery to himself.

 

The ‘popping’ noise happened again, breaking Harrison out of his stupor, as he turned around to find Starlight with not only a glass of juice in her hand but a chicken sandwich that made his stomach grumble in delight.

 

Taking the plate and glass from her hand’s he nodded in thanks, before the elf apparated out, sitting down at his desk taking a large bite out of the sandwich. 

 

Harrison felt an almost dreadful like feeling consume him as he realised he would be returning to Hogwarts soon, in almost two weeks time, the mere thought of it making him want to dive into the black lake and drown to death.

 

He couldn’t stand the prejudice that came from the school’s hallways, the utter tripe that followed his brother, and the people who walked around the school as though Merlin himself owed them the world.

 

Albeit there were some worth his time but he found solace in knowing that they were few; they were enough for him to handle.

 

Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies and Fred Weasley were his closest of friends. George occasionally joining them when he could, mostly hanging out with Lee Jordan, who apart from Fred was his closest friend, and Angelina Johnson who was his current girlfriend. They had been dating for about a year now, although the only reason Harry knew that was because of Fred’s constant talking about it.

 

Taking the last bite of his sandwich, he swallowed the piece, before taking a gulp of the juice Starlight had also brought him. The tang of the orange citrus swirled in his mouth before disappearing down his throat, clenching the dryness that he hadn’t realised was there in the first place.

 

After a moment of hesitation Harry moved from his desk, plate and glass in hand, moving to open the door and make his way downstairs.

 

His room was the furthest away from anyone else and he honestly preferred it that way; the noise his family could make was rather annoying but he could not complain. They were natural Gryffindor’s, loud and rambunctious, never holding any nerve. Never thinking things through.

 

Making it to the bottom of the stairs, he took a hard left, walking through another set of doors to enter the kitchen. He could hear talking and laughter coming from the room next door but chose to ignore it. The mere thought of entering the lounge far from his mind.

 

Placing his dishes on the bench he was startled to find a familiar black owl pecking at the window.

 

‘ _ Nightwing _ ’ he thought to himself, opening the glass and allowing the bird to fly inside, ‘ _ Cedric’s owl’ _ .

 

She landed gracefully behind him, perching herself on the island in the middle of the room. Shutting the window he turned to face her with a bright smile on his face,

 

“Hey there, beautiful, what you got for me?” As if the tyto owl understood him she motioned to the envelope Harry didn’t notice that she had dropped.

 

Looking sheepish he snatched the letter up, noting the Diggory sigil stamped onto the back, before carefully opening it.

 

Harrison rolled his eyes when he pulled out what could only be a ticket with a note attached to it,

 

_ H.P _

_ I expect to see you there tonight to support V. _

_ C.D _

 

“Always so persistent.” Harrison muttered to himself before looking at the owl who was patiently waiting. Grumbling to himself he nodded to Nightwing, “Take the note back to him, he will know what it means.”

 

With the Tyto owl seeming to understand, Harrison opened the window again, watching as she flew out, the wind guiding her as she went.

 

“Harry?” Harrison spun around to find his mother standing before him.

 

Lily Potter had not changed much in appearances over the years.

Long, vibrant and beautiful red hair was curled to fall delicately over her shoulders, framing her face; contrasting the brightness of her green eyes. 

 

The beauty that she had obtained over time was what drew many towards her, and the smile that was always adorning her face kept those in the public happy. To them she was the perfect mom, but to Harrison, she was just the woman who he was obligated to call mother.

 

“Mother, I apologise, I did not hear you enter.” He noted the flinch she gave when he called her mother, but chose to ignore the gesture.

 

Lily looked upon her oldest son with a subtle smile that did not quite reach her eyes. 

She had not meant to walk in on him, the surprise she had felt when she saw him reading the parchment buried deep within her now, only entering the kitchen to get a glass of water for herself and James.

 

“It’s alright, Harry,” she cast her eyes away, “I did not mean to startle you, I only came for a drink.” She motioned toward the sink, her and James’ glasses in hand.

 

Harrison nodded, moving away from the bench, envelope now in his pocket; the ticket inside.

 

“Then I shall leave you be.” About to make his way out of the room, he was stopped by a delicate hand on his arm. Looking down he locked eyes with his mother, who had put both the glasses on the bench.

 

“Harry… I know it was rude of me but I saw the owl and… I recognise it to be Amos Diggory’s sons-” Harrison removed his arm, gently, from her grasp with a blank face.

 

“You wish to inquire about what he wanted to talk about?” Seeing the change in her son, Lily cast her eyes aside again, nodding her head.

 

“He wished to know if I would be going to the Quidditch World Cup with him, as we had made plans to go already, but I was hesitant. He was just confirming that I would be joining.” Lily felt her eyes widen in realisation, only now remembering that herself, James and Alistair would be going with Amos Diggory, the Weasley family and Miss Granger coming along with them as well.

 

“You could come with us, Harry, and meet up with Cedric when we go,” The notion behind the sentence had Harrison backtracking. He had never left the house at his parent’s sides before and was not sure if he was ready. He immediately disregarded that thought, laughing to himself.

 

‘ _ Do not be a fool, Harrison. You couldn’t care less.’  _

 

“As much as I appreciate the notion, Mother, I will have to decline. I have already discussed how I would get there with Cedric before I agreed.”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Harrison vacated the room, leaving a sour air behind him, not truly caring what the woman had to say.

 

Returning to his room he collapsed back onto his bed, which had magically put all the books he had been reading up on his desk, feeling somewhat unprepared for the day to come.

 

_ ‘Perhaps I should just send V a gift card and be done with it.’  _ As soon as the thought ran through his head he shook it off with vigor, ‘ _ No, I would rather keep my life, Cedric would maul me to death.’ _

 

Although the teen was a Hufflepuff he was the most vicious person Harrison had ever met, and true to the Hufflepuff motto, was as Loyal as any friend could be. If not more at that.

 

His words could cut sharper than any blade, slicing you apart without even laying a hand on you, which made Harrison glad they were friends. Afterall they had been since First Year.

 

If Harrison was to describe any of them as his closest ally, Cedric would always be his first choice. They, in all honesty, were like two sides of a coin. One needed the other; a balance of sorts.

 

‘ _ Might aswell face the music, and go, besides Davies and Weasley will be there. Hopefully.’  _

 

Roger Davies. The boy was an enigma on the Quidditch pitch, if Harrison had to compliment the teen on anything, and an intellectual fool; As Fred liked to say more often than not.

 

He was book smart. Had spent his early life, much like Harrison, inside his family's library learning and obtaining as much as possible.

But if Harry was to go beyond the outer exterior of his friend, Harrison knew for certain that the Ravenclaw wasn’t just book smart. He was quicker with a wand than any other wizard that they knew of, albeit Harrison himself, and he knew spells that had thought to have been lost to time.

 

Then you had Fred Weasley. The prankster extraordinaire.

The redhead was somebody Harrison never thought he would call a close friend but the Gryffindor had proved him wrong.

On the outside, Fred and George looked as though they never took anything seriously; that life was but a joke to them.

 

However the twin’s were freakishly smart.

They studied harder than most students at the wizarding school, excelling at transfiguration, charms and, much to Professor Snape’s displeasure, potions.

 

Harrison knew that it was their uncanny love for all things mischief but he couldn’t deny that if they tried they would have the availability to take over the world.

 

Although if there was one thing that Harry knew Fred was better at than anybody else, even George, was his undeniable knowledge of Gossip.

 

The boy knew everything about everybody. Knew every secret, rumor and idle talk that had ever been mentioned about anyone. Ever.

He was like a walking, talking gossiping machine and it wasn’t like the rumor mill was small at a school like Hogwarts.

 

Harrison was still haunted by the day that Fred had pulled out a too large book, when they had met down by the Black lake one afternoon, that he had been writing in since First Year.

 

_ ‘Potter, mate, this is the book of secrets… Had it since first year… Holds blackmail worthy information that could destroy anybody.’   _ The smile that the Weasley had shown made Harrison shiver, still did as a matter of fact.

 

As much as the sixteen year old was fond of his friend’s, most of the time, the boys freaked him the hell out.

 

He knew that he really couldn’t talk. That many of the school’s populace had placed him on a high pedestal due to his good looks and the ‘I don’t care’ thing he had going on.

 

There was also the fact he was the chaser on his Quidditch team which allowed him popularity and had girls chasing him from time to time. Until one of the girls who he would hang out with, mainly Angelina, would glare at them telling them to leave him alone.

 

Occasionally Cho Chang, who Cedric had an off again relationship with, would help him out aswell but the pair were in the ‘Off again’ stage for the tenth time.

Harrison didn’t really see the point in the relationship.

 

Checking his watch, a golden rolex he was given by one of his muggleborn friends, he sighed at the time.

_ ‘Time to get ready, I suppose.’  _

 

But instead he did not move. Choosing to lay on the bed, arm now covering his eyes, regretting his life decisions.

 

Groaning, he pushed himself from the bed, in exasperation standing in the middle of his room not really motivated to do anything.

 

Wishing to Merlin, hoping that the old Wizard would come to the future and save him, he grabbed his coat, a grey color that the muggle lady he brought it off said was becoming of his ‘handsome features’. He pulled on a pair of black leather gloves, the familiar material charmed to keep his hands dry and warm.

 

Sighing to himself he looked into the mirror once more, checking himself over, making sure he was presentable.

He knew the outfit wasn’t quite what you would wear to a Quidditch game, but he honestly didn’t care.

 

Pulling the envelope out of his pocket, he allowed something other than the ticket to fall into his hand.

 

A golden coin. Or more to the point, a portkey.

 

He had not been lying to his mother when he said he had talked to Cedric before hand; he had forgotten to mention Fred and Roger, but she didn’t need to know that.

 

The portkey was set to activate in another minute, give or take, and he still wasn’t ready.

 

He was only left with one thought as a familiar tug churned his stomach.

 

‘ _ I hate my life. _ ’


	2. Ice.

August 16th 1994 - Dartmoor, England.

Harrison landed on the ground, kneeling on one knee, eyes cast to the grass.

Although he hated travelling by portkey the device was a rather efficient way of getting places. Straightening his stance, he smoothed down his attire, brushing a stray piece of hair out of his eyes.

A cackle of laughter broke his through his thoughts; spinning around he found himself face-to-face with a familiar black haired Ravenclaw.

A pack was slung over his left shoulder, hair pulled up into a bun that held his wand, a stupid smirk on his face.

“Was the ‘Superhero Landing’ really necessary, mate?” Roger mocked, honey brown eyes glinting madly in the sun.

“Coming from the guy who fell off his broom in front of an audience of girls,” Harrison scoffed, “I think the ‘Superhero Landing’ is well within my rights.”

The blush that coated the usually stoic boys face made Harrison break out into a grin,

“I can never win with you, Potter,” He admitted, sheepishly, “But I shall win one day.”

Their eyes locked, clashing, before laughter broke out from the pair of friends.

Walking to each other, the two embraced brotherly, pulling apart to wide smiles gracing their features.

“I wasn’t sure if you would make it, Potter. Cedric expressed that you were still undecided,” Roger queried as the two turned to walk along the path that lend towards the tents.

“Considering this was a last minute decision you were right in your hesitation. If I had it my way I would still be at home.” The Ravenclaw nodded in understanding.

“Cedric?” Harrison pursed his lips and that was enough to answer Roger’s question as he dropped the small talk.

As they continued along the path Harrison pondered on the possibilities of today.

At least, he did, until they hit the end of the path and were met with an extravagant sight.  
Tents went on for miles, some small, some huge.  
Roger let out a whistle, eyebrow raised, eyes wide in surprise.

“All for a game.” He whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

Harrison gave a slight nod in agreement, also in shock of the sight, but hid it behind a carefully crafted mask.

“Oi!” The two looked to who had called out and found Cedric waving to them with a smile on his face.

Making their way over to him, Roger shuffling around with his pack, Harrison found himself with a hand on his shoulder.

“You came, mate. Consider me surprised.” Cedric jested, making Harrison smirk.

“Thank you for giving me a choice in the matter, Ric, it was highly appreciated.” Roger chuckled behind them, while Cedric snorted.

“I have missed your sarcasm, Potter, almost as much as your ever present frown.”

Harrison just rose an eyebrow in response, following Cedric as the Hufflepuff started walking towards a section of tents off to the west.

It was two minutes later that they found themselves in front of an enormous tent, one too luxurious for Harrison’s tastes, pitched right in the middle of the west section.

“Isn’t this a little excessive?” Harry pondered to himself, as Cedric made his way inside, leaving himself and Roger alone.

“Once a ‘Daddy’s boy’ always a ‘Daddy’s boy.” Roger mocked, making Harrison crack up laughing beside him, breaking the boys facade.

“I heard that!” Cedric’s voice drifted out of the tent as Roger joined in on laughing at the Hufflepuffs expense.

Walking inside, Roger still trying to mask his slight chuckling, the felt a blast of heat hit them.

In the middle of the room, burning bright, laid a fire pit; blazing beautifully, capturing Harrison’s gaze.

“It’s charmed to stay lit until we leave,” Cedric informed, noting Harrison’s fascination, “It’ll change color depending on who wins tonight.”

“So if Ireland wins? You’ll just have a blazing green fire in the middle of the room?” Roger joked, placing his pack onto the floor, falling onto a couch Harrison hadn’t even realised was there.

Grinning, the emerald eyed boy sat himself opposite Roger on a plush velvet chair shrugging off his jacket in the process placing it over the back of the chair, looking at the other two; the fire to his left.

“I wouldn’t object.” He purred making Cedric, who had taken a seat on the couch beside Roger, snort.

“You wouldn’t. But Vik definitely would.”

Ah. Viktor Krum.  
Bulgaria’s almighty seeker.

And perhaps Harrison’s fifth closest friend.

It was surprising to both parties when they found how much they enjoyed each other’s company, a friendship blossoming over mutual dislike over Cedric’s stubbornness.

They had been introduced at a ball Cedric had insisted they both go to, which Harrison still vexed about from time to time.

‘I will admit, I did enjoy myself’ Harrison reminisced, but like hell if he’s ever tell Ric that.

“Speaking of blazing red things, where is our resident redhead?” Roger chimed in, looking at Cedric, who was twirling his Ash wand through his fingertips.

“He’ll be coming with his family,” Cedric explained, before checking the golden watch on his wrist, “Which reminds me, I have to meet up with my father. Something about introducing myself to his pals.”

The sandy blond rose off the couch, brushing his hair back, sighing.

“Are you lot coming? I would rather not go alone, Merlin only knows how long I can tolerate Fred’s family for, and yours for that matter, Harrison.” The Potter grimaced, dreading the thought of seeing his mother again after the conversation they had had earlier that morning. But from the sound of Cedric’s voice, it wasn’t like he had much of a choice.

Standing up he looked at Roger expectantly, the Ravenclaw not making any notion to move from his spot on the couch.

Roger let out a grumble, glaring slightly at Harrison, as he got up off the couch as well.  
“Not like my family is coming.” Roger huffed, pouting like a child as he left the tent.

Harrison locked eyes with Cedric, shaking his head in amusement, as the Hufflepuff snickered.

“Come on, Ric, before the idiot get’s lost.”

 

(Twenty Minutes Later)

 

Arriving on the outskirts of what seemed like a forest, the teens were greeted by an older man waving them over.

“Boys!” Amos Diggory called out, as they walked over to him, grinning widely, “It’s so good to see you all!” 

The three nodded their heads in greeting, Harrison offering his hand out to shake, Amos taking the offered hand kindly.

“I wish to thank you, Mr Diggory, for the ticket.” Cedric rolled his eyes beside him, as Amos blushed, shaking his head.

“Think nothing of it, my boy, you know I consider you boys like my son’s. And didn’t I tell you all to call me Amos?” Harrison nodded, bowing his head in gratitude, stepping away politely with a smile.

Cedric stepped forward, grabbing his father’s attention, beaming.

“Well then, shall we go greet your friends, Father?” Amos nodded, winking to the two behind his son, before turning around to guide them to the meeting point.

Harrison felt a sense of dread fall over him as he realised what he had set himself up for by coming with Cedric.  
His father would be surprised, his brother annoyed, and his mother angry over him leaving her in the kitchen without a word.  
He regretted his life choices again.

“So where are we sitting, Mr Diggory? Top. Bottom. Box?” Roger questioned, slinging his arm over the older Diggory’s shoulders, making him chuckle.

“We’ll be seated in the box, alongside the Weasleys and Potters, Roger. I ordered the tickets a year ago and you know how preferable the box is.” Harrison was still surprised over just how wealthy Cedric and his family actually were.

The Pureblood family was nearly the equal of the Malfoy’s who had dated back long before the Diggory family was founded.

“I approve, sir, Merlin knows that nobody likes the stand seats,” Roger removed his arm, tilting his head to look at Cedric and Harrison behind him, winking.

“Yes, what did Lucius call them? ‘The rain catchers?’ I can never remember,” Harrison added, making the trio laugh, Amos merely shaking his head at the boys.

“Let us not dwell on the misfortune of others, gentlemen,” Amos mused, gently, “And I believe the saying goes ‘If it rains you’ll be the first to know.’” The laughter that burst from the teens caught the attention of many of those around them, shocking many at how handsome they all were.

A moment later, once their laughter had dwindled to a stop, Amos paused in his step looking around.

“I believe this is it. Their tents should be pitched somewhere over here, if I remember correctly.” They followed him to a tent, small compared to the Diggory’s, that was pitched beside a series of other ones.

“Ah, here it is!” Amos called out, “Arthur! It’s Amos, i’m coming in!”

They entered the tent, following closely behind Amos, who was positively beaming.

Harrison scrunched up his nose in distaste at the color scheme of the tent; vibrant maroon and gold was littered everywhere.

The walls, the couches, the floor. Even the cushions were either gold or red.

“Well if this isn’t lovely.” He muttered, noting both Roger and Cedric’s looks of hidden disgust, feeling slightly blinded.

“Amos!” The boys were greeted by a flock of more red as Arthur Weasley, followed by Molly Weasley and the Potters, came into, what Harry presumed, was the meeting area.

If his parents were shocked by his presence in the room they hid it well; Or at least they were trying to.

The men shook hands earnestly, smiling gratefully at each other, Amos nodding his head towards Molly who smiled back, warmly.

“It is good to see you all again, I hope all has been well since I saw you last?” He was met with nods of agreement, and small smiles.  
“Of course, Amos! Merely excited for tonight.” James Potter spoke, saluting in greeting.

Amos nodded, before remembering the boys standing behind him, with a clap of his hands.

“Oh! Before I forget! I would like to introduce you to my son, Cedric, and his friends, Roger Davies and I’m sure you all know Harrison.” The boys bowed their heads politely, Lily finding herself surprised at how gorgeous the three were.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all, my father speaks often of the memories he has with all of you.” Cedric drawled, gray eyes flashing like a storm.

“Yes, I often hear of the great Marauders, Lord Potter, from my parents,” Roger added, amused, “My mother was a Gryffindor in your year, while my father was in Ravenclaw a year above you.”

Lily’s head tilted in confusion, blurting out a question before her husband could,

“Your mother was in my year? We must have shared a dorm then. What was her name?” Roger smirked at the question, looking to Harrison for approval.

The slight nod of head he was offered made him smile.

“My mother’s name is Felicity Fontaine, a half-blood from the Lynwald Dynasty.” James felt his eyes widen greatly, behind his spiral glasses, surprise coating his features,

“Fontain? As in Arian Fontain?” Roger nodded, brown eyes showing his true emotions of distrust, at the name.

“My cousin. He is the newly appointed head of the Auror department in America if I am not mistaken. His father, my uncle, is the current headmaster of Ilvermorny.” Harrison gave a slight shake of his head, that was only noticed by Cedric and Roger, informing them to stop the conversation there.

“As enlightening as your family history is, My friend, I have an enquiry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,” Harrison mused, shocking the two redheads,

“Of course, Harry, what is it?” Only Cedric could see the barely there wince his friend made at Molly’s utter of his name.

“I must ask where Fred is? He is, after all, apart of our group.” He could see that surprise was going to be a prominent feature for the adults, bar Amos, who would be accompanying them tonight.

Arthur cleared his throat, composing himself, much to Rogers apparent amusement.

“Fred? He’s with the other kids, if you would like to join hi-” 

A cough cut him off.

“No need, I could hear your ego from back there, Potter.”

Fred sauntered into the room, shoulders back, and head raised high. He was wearing his Weasley jumper that Molly had given to him last summer for his birthday.

“Like you can talk, Weasley, need I remind you of what happened with Romilda?” The twin rolled his eyes, shaking Harrison’s offered hand, with a smirk.

“I would prefer to leave that certain incident in the past, mate,” Fred’s golden eyes gleamed, “You aren’t the only one with blackmail material.”

As Fred went to say hello to Roger and Cedric, Harrison caught his mother’s eye from across the room; He could tell she was not happy by her posture but he didn’t have the time to worry about what the woman wanted.

Checking his watch he turned to Amos, smiling lightly at the man, emerald eyes dancing.

“Amos, I believe time is getting on. If we are to catch the rest of our friends, I fair we must bid you adieu.” The older man nodded his head in understanding, smiling back.

“Of course, my boy, I shall see you all when the game starts.”

Harrison left first, ignoring his mother’s watchful gaze, only noticing his friend’s politely nodding towards Amos, as he let the tent door close behind him.

Beginning to walk, he heard his friend’s sidle up beside him, only stopping when he felt Fred’s hand grasp his shoulder, a sly smile present on the youngers face.

“Considering the fact that the only other friend we have happens to be playing in the big game tonight and isn’t allowed to leave the training area, I do wonder, Potter, what you meant by ‘catch the rest of our friends?’”

The deviousness in his friend’s voice made Harrison want to roll his eyes, but he resisted the urge.

“One mere lie is not going to kill our families, Fredek. Besides, the amount of of red and gold in that tent was giving me a headache… How you can stand staying in a place where it looks like Gryffindor himself threw up in it is beyond me.”

Fred snorted,

“Yeah, you think that’s bad, mate. You should see the homestead. Puts the Gryffindor home room to shame that’s for sure.”

All of the boys shuddered in sync, invoking a series of laughter to erupt from the four of them, the misfortune of their friend seeming somewhat hilarious.

As they each calmed down, Cedric locked gazes with Harrison, curiosity in his eyes.

“So Potter, what’s first on the agenda?”

Harrison rose an eyebrow, before looking at Fred, or more importantly, what the redhead happened to be wearing.

“Get Fred new clothes for one thing… What in the world are you wearing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for those who have already read this you will know that I have changed the ending of the second chapter!
> 
> I had a major writers block but now that I have gotten back on track the next chapter should be out by tonight!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!!!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Highkey


	3. Blue

Valikyn - 5:30pm

 

They had been sitting in ‘Valikyn’ for the past hour, waiting for Fred to finish choosing his clothes.

‘Valikyn: Clothing Store for Witches and Wizards’ was not a store you would find many people within. Known for being expensive was one of the reasons only the most wealthiest of wizarding families would be found in its depths browsing the expensive materials.

It happened to be the only store the four boys would ever be caught dead shopping at; Cedric’s reasoning for liking the shop was not entirely about the clothes they sold.  
Harrison knew that the only reason why his friend loved the store so much was the five woman who ran the store. Sisters, who each had a soft spot for the boys, Cedric in particular. One of them, right then, happened to be sitting in the Hufflepuff’s lap, giggling as he nipped her ear with his teeth.

The actions of his friend were unsurprising; what Cho Chang didn’t see, Cho Chang sure as hell wouldn’t find out about.

Harrison tilted his head towards Fred, who had just shrugged on the final item of clothing from the pile the women had thrown in front of him, smirking at the sight of the flaming redhead.

The deep, blood red, silk material made the boys pale skin stand out. Finally, clothing wise, matching the handsome looks of his friends; discarding the ever-present Weasley jersey, discreetly, in the bin beside the mirror.

“Do you all know how good it is to be wearing silk again? I feel like i’ve grown to used to high end clothing because of you lot.” Fred mused shrugging on the black vest Harrison had slung over top of the mirror, having found the velvet item when they had walked into the store.

Cedric took a moment away from the bird he was playing with to raise an eyebrow in the twins direction.

“We did offer to give you an entirely new closet with clothing of your choice, Fredek. It is not our fault that you declined.” Fred merely smirked in response, winking in the mirror, as he ran a hand through his hair; styling it.

“And how would I explain an entirely new closet to my family, Ric? Please do enlighten me.” The Diggory shrugged, returning his attention back to the girl, ignoring Weasley’s question entirely.

Harrison leaned back in his chair, restraining himself from rolling his eyes; he had been doing that way too much today.

“As much as watching you go from Geek to Chic has been fascinating, Fredek, I am in dire need of a drink… Should we head back to the World Cup? The game starts soon, you know.” Rogers voice broke through, standing from his chair, muttering a quick spell to change his clothes from the casual ones he had been wearing before to something a bit more presentable.

Cedric nodded, the girl finally leaving his lap as she kissed his cheek goodbye, rising from his seat, looking at the others expectantly.

Harrison rose aswell, coat fanning out dramatically behind him, something even Snape would be proud of.

“I’ll see you all there.” He muttered, apparating from the store with an almost silent ‘crack’.

Fred, Roger and Ric watched the scene; Rogers voice filling the second of silence, honey eyes holding what looked like exasperation.

“Must he always be so dramatic?”

 

~Quidditch World Tournament - 5:50pm (Ten minutes before game time)~

 

“Lord Potter! Wasn’t expecting to see you here!” Harrison nodded kindly to the old man behind the bar, Tim, if Harrison wasn’t mistaken. 

His friends had all followed him back to the tournament seconds after he had left Valikyn, arriving at the quidditch stands with an unmistakable flourish that all those surrounding them noticed, still not used to seeing the beautiful teens walking around with a dangerous air to them.

They now sat in the box, overlooking the pitch, occupying seats that littered the darkest corner away from everyone else; yet had a perfect view, one that allowed them to see everything.

It was Harrison’s job, however, to get drinks for each of the boys.

“Hello, Tim. How is your brother? I hope the business is thriving.” Tim grinned in response, nodding his head earnestly.

“Tom’s doin’ great, Milord! The pubs doing really ‘ell ever since you helped upgrade the place! Tom’s ecstatic!” Harrison smiled, slightly, emerald eyes holding nothing but kindness for the older man.

The first time he had met the Bank brother’s Harrison had only been thirteen. They had placed a plate of food and a glass of pumpkin juice in front of him, not expecting anything in return. So when he had returned two years later, a business plan and bag full of money in hand, and placed it in front of the two brothers, what he didn’t expect was for the two men to burst into tears, thanking him for giving them the chance that nobody else would. It was a day he remembered fondly.

“I’m glad to hear that, Tim. How about I order those drinks now, hm?” Tim clapped his hands, black eyes brightening instantly at the mention of alcohol.

“Well if ther’s one thing I can do better than my brother it’s stirring up a mighty fine drink, now, what can I get for yer tonight, Milord?”

Harrison listed the drinks to the man, who wrote them down on a pad, nodding as he went. Looking back up, when he finished, Tim smiled winking.

“I’ll have one of the girls bring out yer drinks, sir!” Harrison tilted his head in thanks, tapping the bar, before walking away to go back to where his friend’s were sitting; or rather, lounging.

Roger had his feet resting in Fred’s lap, on the couch, the two talking about some ridiculous thing while Cedric occupied one of the two remaining seats, eyes closed as he tapped his fingers on the chairs arm rest to the beat that was coming from the piano in the corner; playing on its own accord.

Sitting down, Harrison watched as Cedric paused in his rhythm to open one eye, the grey orb shining with a questioning gaze, to which the emerald eyed boy shook his head.

“Tim’s sending one of the girls over with the drinks.” He explained, to which Cedric merely shut his eyelid, resuming the melody from before.  
Turning his attention to the happening’s of outside he noticed Viktor running around the pitch, shirtless, barely breaking a sweat. He saw the witches on the other side of the arena marking off every time he made a lap around the course, rolling his eyes as he saw the sum was into the thirties.

“Pure exaggeration. Nobody can run around a full fledged quidditch pitch that many times without breaking a sweat!” The loud, highly annoying, slightly high-pitched voice echoed around the room making Harrison bite his tongue to stop the aggravated groan from leaving his mouth.

Harrison caught sight of his little brother, Alistair Potter, with his friends, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

The Potter clan and Weasley family had made it to the box before the four boys, taking the seats that occupied the front and centre of the room, causing a lot of the higher up families to scoff. The seats were usually reserved for the highest and wealthiest of families - Mainly the Diggory’s and Malfoys - not for the likes of the Weasley family who had taken up half the seats on their own.  
However, they were left to their seats, given that they were guests of Amos, who rose an eyebrow at anyone who dared to talk to him about his chosen company. Ignoring their incredulous looks.

When they had entered, Amos had smiled brightly, waving a hand to say hello, the boys returning the gesture with a nod of their heads; bowing politely, before moving to sit down.

Harrison had noticed the looks from his parents and brother, choosing to only nod politely in their direction, albeit his brother seemed to be a bit angry about having to nod back in response.

“Lord Potter, your drinks.” When Harrison looked up, a light and airy voice breaking his thoughts, he was met with the most Icy blue eyes he had ever seen.Vibrant and bright. Yet they held not a touch of cold. Nodding his head, he motioned to the table before him, watching closely as the beauty placed the tray on the table looking to each of them expectantly.

“Vodka?” Roger rose his hand, smiling widely at her, as she placed the drink in front of him. 

“Fire Whiskey?” Cedric took the glass from her hand with a wink, before taking a sip with a sigh in appreciation.

“Grape Juice?” Fred tilted an imaginary hat to her in thanks, making her giggle under her breath, as she gave him his drink.

Turning her head toward Harrison she pursed her lips in thought,

“And I guess you’re the scotch drinker, My Lord?” Harrison smirked, answering with a nod of his head, tilting his glass towards her as he took it from the tray with a sly gaze.

“Thank you, Miss…” The blue-eyed beauty smirked back, grabbing her tray, raising with a grace the boys had only seen themselves use.

“Midwell, My Lord. Amelia Midwell.” With that the beauty left them to their drinks, Roger letting out whistle as he sat up on the couch, eyes following her retreating figure.  
Before the idiot could say anything, however, a horn split the air, signalling the beginning of the world cup.

“I wonder if Bulgaria will win, Draco. Ivan would be very disappointed if Viktor does not pull through and claim the victory.” The silky voice drifted to Harrison’s ears allowing a genuine smile to fall upon his face.

Turning his attention to the back of the room Harrison spied the two Malfoy’s, blond hair giving away their location instantly, what with its brightness. Looking to Cedric he noticed the teen was already looking back at him, which caused him to roll his eyes on the inside. Tilting his head, he gestured to the Malfoy duo, before Cedric nodded, as though he was giving permission for him to go. But Harrison knew it was just a sign of understanding, the two being more in sync than most realised.

Standing up, he smoothed down his shirt, having forgone the coat and black leather gloves, earlier, leaving them on his seat, before walking over to the pair a sly smirk on his face.

“Lucius. Draco.” Both head’s snapped to look at the teen with wide eyes, a wide smile gracing the youngers face as he visibly brightened at the sight of the man he considered his older brother.

“Harrison!” All eyes, bar the trio who were focusing on the quidditch pitch, turned to the commotion at the back of the room.

Lily felt her eyes widening as Draco Malfoy threw himself into her son’s arms, said son returning the hug with a chuckle falling from his mouth.  
Placing the boy back on his feet Harrison turned to Lucius, the man holding nothing but fondness for the teenager.

“Harrison.” He was pulled into a tight hug, not something that the man was often seen doing in public, but for the high up society this was a usual sight to be seen between the Oldest Potter and Malfoy Lord. However it was a first sight for the likes of the Potters and Weasleys.

“It’s good to see you, Lucius. How was the trip to France?” The two pulled apart, Harrison guiding them to where he and the other’s were sitting; Fred and Roger making room for Draco who sat in between them. Lucius merely conjuring a seat to sit on from the other side of the room.

The room returned to the game, however Lily and James were more focused on just what their son was doing. Or more importantly on who he was talking to.

“The trip was the same as it always is, Harrison. Narcissa enjoyed her time out on the beach, Draco enjoyed his time with Blaise and I enjoyed sitting in meetings all day long. I call it a productive weekend,” A chuckle escaped Harrison’s mouth,

“I’m glad. She needed a break anyway, and inadvertently so did Draco. The past couple of months haven’t been easy for any of us.” The hidden topic of the conversation was lost on both Lily and James as they eavesdropped on their son.

Lucius nodded in agreement stormy, silver eyes gazing out of the window, listening to the cheers as Bulgaria scored another point for the night. They clapped in appreciation, faces pulling down in disdain as Ronald booed, Neville and Alistair following suit.

“Fredek. How on earth do you live with that?” Draco mused, his nose scrunched up, as he looked at the boy with contempt; making Fred chuckle slightly under his breath.

“Believe you me, Drake, sometimes I wonder that myself.”

The game continued on, time passing with nobody really realising, Ron and Anakin still making comments here and there, gradually getting louder as the score increased in favor for Bulgaria.

Harrison checked his watch, noting that the game had already been going on for an hour with no sight of the Snitch being found by either of the Team’s seekers. Or at least that was what it looked like before Harrison spotted a flash of gold beside Viktors ear which set the two players off in a chase.

“KRUM HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!” The commentators voice boomed around the stadium, cheers coming from all sides, as Krum chased after the Golden Orb, Ireland’s seeker coming up fast behind him.

All eyes were on the two players, nobody caring to notice Bulgaria score another goal, as Viktor dropped into the Wronski feint, plummeting towards the ground, only pulling up seconds before touching the grass, the other seeker crashing into the ground behind him. Roger sucked in a breath,

“Poor guy.” The silence he was met with assured agreement from the others, their eyes still drawn to the game. “I take it you taught him that Harrison?”

The words were not missed by Lily or James, the chaser in his father feeling shock at the prospect his oldest son played quidditch. Or that he could pull off the Wronski feint. Or that he had possibly taught Viktor Krum the move.

“Vik wanted to learn some tricks… That wasn’t the only one he learnt last summer.” He was met with wide eyes staring at him, but he shook his head. “I don’t know if he’ll use it tonight but if he does we are sure in for an interesting game.”

Their gazes returned to the game at hand, watching as Viktor mercilessly flew towards the snitch, but something caught their attention as Vik made a hand gesture towards one of the other players. One of the chasers if they weren’t mistaken, who pulled away from the game to fly down to chase the Snitch alongside his teammate.”

“It seems Bulgaria has opted for a new tactic to acquire the snitch!” Cedric looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

“You taught him the Castle Play?” Harrison shrugged, sipping from his scotch with a sly grin.

“Castle Play?” Lucius asked hands locked together in front of him, his eyes glinting with interest.

Cedric nodded,

“The castle play was something Harrison came up with a couple years ago. Because of the fact his house wouldn’t stop winning because of the play, the move was banned at Hogwarts, to give us other houses a fighting chance.” Harrison snorted, but allowed Cedric to continue. “The move is one that originates from the Plumpton Pass. I’m sure you know the one?” Lucius gave a notion of ‘Yes’ before Cedric advanced once again.

“While the Plumpton Pass was merely an accident, one that landed Plumpton a move named after himself, the Castle Play is one where the chaser uses the move, no accident in sight, to catch the snitch. We’ve all tried to do it, but Harrison here has been keeping the dynamics of the play on lockdown. Now I know why.” He was met with confused looks, 

Draco scrunching his nose again, something he was getting a bad habit of doing.

“But the Seeker has to catch the snitch, that’s the point of the game.” Cedric looked at Harrison now, who nodded, gulping down the rest of his drink, the liquid leaving a burn down his throat; before leaning over to put it down on the table.

“Yes, but there is no rule stating on how the Seeker catches the Snitch… Is there?” Draco looked to be racking his head to gather his thoughts before he shook his head,

“There’s the snitchnip rule though.” Harrison smirked, watching the play unfold before his eyes as he saw the male chaser rip past Viktor.

“Ah, yes, that’s true. Professor Mcgonagall and I discussed this when I brought the idea to her. The Snitchnip rule dictates that it will only be applied if any other player, bar the seeker, touches or catches the snitch. However because the snitch isn’t actually caught by the Chaser, it’s stuck in the chasers sleeve, you can manipulate it to how you want.”  
James listened intently, not realizing just how smart his oldest was, hearing for the first time as his son explained what the 'Castle Play' was.

“The chaser is one of the fastest players on the team. Albeit the Seeker is faster, barely, because of their narrower, usually smaller, frames. But the chaser is one of the better positions if you are looking for speed as your main focus. When I came up with the play it was during winter, so there’s usually more downpours. Rain. Because the seeker can’t see the snitch as clearly during winter season, I decided to see if there was any other ways that the snitch can be manipulated; make it seen easier. The chasers position is one, though not many people realize it, that can be very versatile. In order to make it on a professional team, the chaser has to have 20/20 vision, although not many people actually know that. And don’t find out until they have already started training,” Cedric sent him a sharp glance, Harrison realizing that he had started rambling his thoughts, eyes shining with understanding; catching himself sheepishly. “Using their speed, and impeccable vision, to your teams advantage, the Chaser will push past the seeker, making a motion to grab the snitch.”

They watched the field as the play was played out right before their eyes. “Instead the Chaser swipes at the air, catching the golden orb in their sleeve, before redirecting it and throwing it back towards the seeker. For those who know the dynamics of a snitch, the ball will close up as soon as it makes contact with human skin, so there is a split second where the ball is closed. And within that split second, where the Seeker will catch the golden snitch, is where the team undeniably wins, and ends, the game.”

A whistle blew signalling the end of the game, screams piercing the air as Viktor held up the snitch, Bulgaria taking the win. 450 - 210 to Bulgaria read in the air, wide grins spreading across each of their faces at the sight of their friend who was now circling the stadium holding the snitch with the Chaser who had helped him following him, one by one the team joining.

“I mean, it’s never definite that you will win the match just by catching the snitch, that’s why most teams try and lead through making goals. Which is somewhat more sensible. In reality the only reason for the snitch is to end the game. The 150 points are just an added bonus.”

Harrison noted the exasperation on his friends faces with amusement, the three seeming to be done with his flare for the dramatics. Perhaps he was spending to much time with his uncle.

Looking over at the blonde male beside him the man had a look of wonder on his face.

“I still get sent into amazement with your mind, Harrison.” The teen smiled, gratefully.

“Thank you, Lucius,” He thanked, before the Ravenclaw of their group broke into their conversation from his place beside Ric.

“Well looks like ‘no’ to the big green fire, Harrison.” Roger mused, making Cedric reach over to clip him hard across the head, gaining an indignant whine. “I was just stating fact, Ced! Instead we shall have a somewhat burgundy fire burning in your over excessive tent.”

Cedric glared at his friend, reaching over to slap him again when Harrison shook his head, standing up.

“Shall we go congratulate Vik? He’ll probably need a drink after that game.” He was met with a series of nods, before a hand locked onto his arm. He stared down at Draco who was pouting up at him,

“Can I come with?” The blonde asked, “We haven’t spent time together in ages!”

Harrison looked at his friends for help, but it was a lost cause there, before looking at Lucius who merely avoided his gaze a sly grin on his face.

‘Ass’ his mind whispered, before he turned back to Draco with a small smile.

Lowering down so that he was face to face with the somewhat short teen, he patted the kids head, green eyes softening fondly.

“How about I make you a deal, brat? When we get back to Hogwarts, i’ll introduce you to someone special okay? You have to stay with your dad tonight.” The fourteen year old pouted slightly, but nodded his head, solemnly.

“Promise?” The others chuckled as Draco held up his pinky, Harrison closing his eyes to hold back the laugh that wanted to break out. Locking his pinky with the youngers, he nodded.

“I promise. Brothers oath, okay?” Draco nodded, happily, returning back to the couch taking a sip from Fred’s grape juice, or what was left of it anyway.

Rising from his knelt position he glared at his sniggering friends, turning to Lucius who was now looking at him with a smile.

“Enjoy the rest of your night, gentlemen, however I will say, Stay clear of the commoners area for the rest of your stay… You never know what could be lurking in the dark.” The four teens shared a look, each nodding thankfully towards the Slytherin man, as they left the room. 

Or at least they tried to leave when they were stopped by two red-headed mothers, staring them down.

“And where do you think you four are running off to?” Fred shared a look with Harrison before looking at his mother smiling.

“We’re headed back to the Diggory’s tent, Cedric has a gathering of sorts planned for tonight.” Roger snorted, before a snide voice cut into their conversation.

“What kind of gathering? Mum, I want to go.” Alistair stood in between his two friends, James and Arthur standing behind them, looking like they wanted to know too.

Cedric placed a hand on Harrison’s shoulder, shaking his head at the younger Potter before him.

“The gathering is one for all the Bulgarian Quidditch players. Coach Ivanoff asked my father if they could hold the party in our tent since it’s one of the largest, bar the Malfoy’s of course. But as they are not staying on sight, our tent was the only one they could ask to use. So, due to the comments you and your friends were making earlier about the ‘Bulgarian idiots’ I believe you called them, i’m well inclined to believe that this gathering would not be one you should wish to attend.” Harrison had to reign in the smirk that was threatening to spread across his features, noting that it seemed his other two friends were finding the same difficulty as well.

Alistair’s lip curled, moving to say something, but stopped when he saw his mother cut him a sharp glance; holding his tongue between his teeth, continuing to mentally seeth at the Hufflepuff.

“If that’s all, then we’ll be on our way.” Roger politely grinned at the two older woman, slipping past them, the others following him out the door, before anyone could say anything.

“Well done, Ric. You successfully pissed off not only my mother, but Harrison’s as well!” Their laughter bubbled up from out of their chests, bursting free, as they made their way back to Cedric’s tent.

None of them noticing the pair of Icy blue eyes that followed them; watching them closely as they walked away.

 

~Meanwhile back in the Box~ 

Amos sidled up to the group, holding what looked like a gin and tonic, not realising what he was walking into until he happened to look into the jade eyes of one Lily Potter; who, let’s just say, didn’t appreciate the man allowing four underage boys go to a party together.

“You do realize that none of those boys are legally of age yet, Amos? And you just allowed the Bulgarian Team celebrate in your tent where your son happens to be staying? There could be alcohol!” Amos rose an eyebrow in her direction, much like the way his son would do, eyes twinkling.

“I trust my son, and his friends, with the obligation of looking out for one another. And more to the point, did you not see what your son was drinking tonight, Lily? During the entire game he was nursing the same glass of scotch.” Diggory watched in amusement as the Potter Matriarch’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. “Harrison happens to be a rather good drinker. Also i’m also not sure if you realized this Lily, but your son is of age. As is Roger and Cedric. Fred, however, I unfortunately can’t say the same for, Molly.”

Amos watched in satisfaction as Lily’s face drained of it’s redness, while both Arthur and Molly turned red in the face. Molly cast her eyes on George, who had been watching the conversation unfold with just as much amusement as Amos had, glaring at the twin who she realized she had never seen without his brother.

“You and your brother have been drinking!?” Those who still remained in the private room turned to the scene as the screech filled their ears, the Malfoy’s, who were still present watched with identical looks of delight at the scene.

George smiled, coyly, at his mother feigning innocence.

“Me? I haven’t touched a drop of alcohol in my life. Fred on the other hand?” George paused, raising a finger to his lip, taping in thought. “He does have a habit of drinking when him and Oli get into a bit of a spat. Or when he’s around Roger… But from what I saw tonight, he was being a good boy by drinking grape juice.”

“He was drinking grape juice. I believe the reason was because of an incident with Romilda Vane. Isn’t that right, Draco?” Lucius cut in, standing beside Amos with a grin of his own, glee written all over his face.

Draco nodded, eyes wide with amusement, having discarded said grape juice earlier when a beautiful waitress with startling blue eyes had come to grab it from him.

Glares came from both the Potter’s, and Weasley’s, at the presence of Lucius and his ‘Devil Spawn’ as James often called him. Said devil spawn waved at George who returned the gesture kindly.

“Hey, mini Harrison, what’s good?” The twin stepped closer to Draco, smiling, holding up his hand for a fist bump. Draco made the move with ease, smiling back.

“You know, if Harrison heard you calling me ‘Mini Harrison’ he’d probably punch you.” George let out a laugh, ruffling up the blondes hair fondly, making Ron, in the background, angry.

‘He never does that with me’ His mind seethed, mouth frothing slightly, as his older brother got playfully punched in the shoulder by the Slytherin.

“I have a fear that you boys are teaching my boy bad habits, Mr Weasley.” George grinned at Lucius’ drawl, saluting at the words.

“What can I say, Mr Malfoy? You can only teach the already wicked so much.” Lucius chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

“Is Miss Johnson here tonight, George?” When the red head nodded, a grin on his face, Lucius continued. “Might I advise you to visit her tonight? I heard her family is rather supportive of Ireland. She must be very upset at their loss.”

George caught the hint, standing a little taller as he bowed his head slightly in thanks, eyes showing that he understood what the older man was really saying.

“Thanks for the advice, Mr Malfoy… Knowing Angie she’ll be cursing Ol’ Viktor to his grave right about now… I should probably go console her.” Before Molly or Arthur could object the redhead was out the door, off to find his girlfriend.

Amos, who had taken his final sip, also heard the warning the Older Malfoy was giving to each of the boys. Knowing that it would fly right over the resident ‘Light Families’ heads.

Lucius started a conversation with Arthur, or rather taunted him, making Amos roll his eyes, snorting under his breathe at the man.

Amos looked over to the Jade eyed mother of the boy he considered another son, the same sentiment shared by the blonde man who was currently about to start another world war if he kept up the snide remarks about Arthurs job, noticing the drawn in eyebrows and bewilderment on her face.

Confusion was filling Lily Potter to the brim. She didn’t, no couldn’t, understand why Harry was acting the way he was. She was trying. Albeit she had only started trying today, and she wasn’t dumb enough to think that she could have a life with her son, when the first time they’d ever talked to one another, really actually had a conversation, was six hours ago about a letter Cedric Diggory had sent him.

The most she had ever heard him talk was that lengthy explanation about Quidditch.

She couldn’t understand how he was close with the Malfoy family. How had they met? How close was he really to that family? Obviously enough for one of the Weasley twins to call Draco Malfoy a ‘Mini Harrison’.

And that was another thing. Harrison. Why was that the name his friend’s called him by? Why was it that she knew nothing at all about her son, and had only found out more about him in the past hour than she had known about him in the past sixteen, seventeen if what Amos had said was true, years that he had been alive?

She didn’t even know which Hogwarts House he was in for Merlin’s sake.

Questions were whizzing around her mind at an alarming speed, the perplexity of it all was giving her a headache.

Reaching out to Molly she tapped the older woman’s shoulder, tiredness weighing down on her now, as she tried to make sense of everything.

“Perhaps we should just head back to the tent and deal with the boys tomorrow? I’m feeling rather tired.”  
Lucius cut off his talk to share a look with Amos, who shrugged, watching as James went to wrap his arm around his wife, brown eyes shining with worry.

“I say we call it night, have a few quiet ones back over at the tent,” The Ex-Gryffindor looked at Amos and Arthur with a smile. “What say you, gentlemen?”

Arthur nodded in agreement, while Amos shook his head, smiling.

“I would join you, gents, but I have a tent full of rowdy Quidditch players waiting for me to go and supervise them.” Finishing his glass, he bowed his to Lucius, who returned the gesture kindly, before waving to his friends and leaving with the same gracefulness as the teens who had left earlier.

Lucius followed suit, Draco following on his coattails, leaving without a word to the remaining people; the youngest blonde sending a sharp look at the other boys his age smirking as they stood disgruntled at what had transpired.

His eyes quickly glanced to Harrison’s mother, silver orbs dancing as he saw her clear distress smirking at the possibilities of what could be racing through her head, as they walked out the door towards the apparating area.

“You know, father, I have a feeling this year is going to be a rather enjoyable one.” Lucius looked down at his son with a proud, yet devilish, smile.

“Why, son, I happened to be thinking the same thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter you will finally get to meet the infamous Viktor Krum, who is the last remainder of our quartets group of rebels. Although this chapter has taken me awhile to write, due to an abnormally large amount of writers block, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much I did writing it.
> 
> For those who are not aware of what the Plumpton Pass is, it was a move executed by Roderick Plumpton in 1921, where the seeker casually catches the snitch in their sleeve. Albeit, their was some speculation that the move was an accident, but Roderick went to his deathbed claiming that it was completely intentional.
> 
> Apart from meeting Viktor in the next chapter, it will also be somewhat of a smaller filler chapter, as I don't want to focus on the 'gathering' for too long, but instead will write a lengthy 4th chapter as the boys start back at school for the new year.
> 
> I have realized that perhaps 18 chapters may be too short for the story that I wish to get across so I have extended it to 25 just in case.
> 
> I hope you all had a lovely new years and I can't wait for your reviews!
> 
> Until next time, and with love,
> 
> Highkey!


	4. Viktor Krum

_ Chapter 4  _

  
_Italics: Bulgarian_

_Underline : Spell_

 

_ “If it isn’t the man of the hour!” _

Bulgarian filled the Diggory’s tent as Harrison and the others made their presence known, Viktor yelling out over the noise, gaining cheers from the Bulgarian Quidditch team, as he raised his glass in the air, smile spread widely across his face.

Harrison shook his head, grin on his face, taking in the cheers and pats on his back with a lazy smirk.

When he finally reached the seeker he was pulled into a brotherly hug, grins falling upon their faces with ease.

_ “Congratulations on the win, Vik. Merlin knows you lot deserve it. _ ” A heavily accented laugh filled the air; deep and joyful.

_ “This is all thanks to you, my friend! That move will have us in the history books!”  _ Harrison clapped his hand on his friends back, eyes scanning the people in the tent with a wide grin, emerald glinting at the sight of Roger trying to persuade Fred into drinking with him; Cedric opting to talk to Ivan, the Bulgarian Coach, who seemed to be thanking the Hufflepuff for the use of his tent.

It was in this sort of atmosphere that the Potter Heir felt remotely safe. Amongst people who happened to know him better than the people he was supposed to call his family.

“ _ Harrison.” _

Harrison looked behind him, finding that Viktor had moved from his place beside him, to stroll over to the back entrance of the tent. An understanding formed between the two, the Potter following his friend without so much of a word.

They stood outside, a calm breeze blowing through the air nicely, Harrison’s eyes shutting at the feeling.

“ _ Did Lucius talk to you about what is to happen tonight?”  _ His eyes snapped open, tension falling over the boys, emerald sharpening to gleam like the Emerald City; holding a dangerous edge.

“ _ He mentioned abstaining from filling our curiosity of seeing the commoners area. I see you know more of what is to happen tonight?”  _ Viktor shrugged, taking a gulp of his drink, his own eyes holding nothing but irritation.

“ _ They are to attack tonight. The old dogs. Bellatrix Lestrange has been planning this attack for a while with the help of Narcissa Malfoy. However the new prospects will not be taking part. That is all Igor has told me.” _

Harrison, with a flick of his hand, conjured two seats for them both to sit on; sitting in one with grace, while Viktor simply collapsed into his.

Taking in the words muttered by the Bulgarian, Harrison held in the deep sigh that he wished to let loose, the uncertainty of what would be done tonight resting on his mind.

He brushed the thought away, crossing his arms across his chest, mind ablaze.

_ “Is there anything else you know?”  _ He asked, staring out to look at the empty field that went for a mile before the next tent appeared; lit up.

“ _ Igor mentioned at the end of last semester that we would be taking a trip to Hogwarts.”  _ Harrison’s eyebrow rose in questioning. “ _ I know not what for, but supposedly there will be tasks that must take place. Dangerous ones. He has asked me to put my name forth to compete.” _

Harrison racked his mind, trying to think of anything that sounded like a good enough reason for Durmstrang to sail from Bulgaria to Scotland, and only one thing seemed like a fair enough reason to.

“ _ Do you know if any other schools will be attending?” _

“ _ Beauxbatons have accepted the invitation as well.” _

“ _ Then it must be the Triwizard Tournament.”  _ He muttered into the air, Viktor sending him a curious look, drink forgotten, as he placed it on the ground, to turn his body to Harrison.

“ _ Triwizard Tournament?”  _ Harrison nodded, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, feeling just as irritated as Viktor had seemed moments ago.

“ _ It’s an old tournament that was discontinued years ago… It’s dangerous. Life threatening… There has to be a reason of why Hogwarts has decided to host it.” _

_ “Perhaps it could be the same reason of why your Bellatrix has decided to send the wolves out tonight.”  _ Harrison’s lip curled, shaking his head.

_ “Let us hope not my friend.”  _ He whispered, relaxing into his chair, shoulders loosening from their tenseness.

His rest was short lived, however, when an ear splitting scream echoed through the air, both him and Viktor rising off their chairs in an instant.

“ _ Get inside the tent. Distract them.”  _ Viktor locked eyes with Harrison, before sending him a sharp nod, not having to be told twice.

Although he didn’t need it, Harrison took out his wand, one with a rare wood and core that he had still not been told the properties of, arming himself with protection spells, before leaving his friends tent to investigate; eyes hardened like stone.

His wand raised he crept towards the screaming, knowing that they were not screams of joy falling from the mouths of hundreds, hoping that what was happening wasn’t serious.

Reaching the commoners area, Harrison wrapped himself inside the shadows, a trick he had learned from Roger to give himself the illusion of invisibility, watching as people ran past him, looks of fear and panic on their faces.

Pocketing his wand, he made his way over to where the Weasley tent had been situated, remembering where to go among the crowd and the series of twists and turns that led him where he needed to go.

It was then he saw it.

The dark mark was situated high in the sky, illuminated by the dark green surrounding it, the skull moving back and forth as though it was a real human.

Swearing under his breath he picked up the pace, making sure not to hit into anyone on his way through the mass panic, noting that dark figures were slowly picking each of them up; cackles and screams coating the frosty air.

Finally reaching the Gryffindors tent, he saw his parent’s, back to back with that of the Weasleys, defending themselves against four masked death eaters.

‘ _ So not the old dogs then.’  _ His mind informed, rolling his eyes at the miscommunication between Igor and Viktor.

He was about to turn and walk away when he heard a cry come from the battle between the light and dark members; spinning back around to see his mother fall, or rather collapse, thudding hard against the ground.

Even if she hadn’t given him the time of day since he was born, the woman was still his mother, and seeing her on the ground made him see red. Withdrawing his wand again, he allowed the shadows to disperse, revealing himself to the group.

“ _ Stupefy. _ ” The spell from his lips with practiced ease watching as the one who had hurt his mother flew dramatically forward into the tent.

He watched the other one spin around to see who had done it, and knew by the tensing of their shoulders, that they recognized who he was.

The other two followed suit, shields raised behind them to stop the Weasley’s from a behind attack, spinning as well to see Harrison Potter stand before them his wand extended in front of him; relaxed and at ease.

Using his left hand he motioned for them to come at him, watching with a smirk as they raised their wands to defend themselves.

“ _ Reducto. _ ” The spell flew at him from the left as they began to circle him, Harrison merely clucking in response.

Side stepping the curse he turned his body to throw a spell back at the death eater.

“ _ Diffindo _ _.”  _ The charm sliced into one of his opponents upper arm, said opponent letting out a sharp gasp in pain, Harrison having put more power behind the spell than he had meant to; at this point he didn’t really care.

He spun, robe fanning around him, swinging his arm with full force like whip, golden light escaping, flying towards them; face morphing into a sly grin as they flew back against the ground, groans of pain resonating from all sides of him.

Ignoring them Harrison was met with wide eyes staring up at him, his mother and father watching his actions with stunned expressions, disbelief at how quickly he had taken down opponents much older than he was, while they had visibly been struggling.

From the side of his eye he caught sight of the four Dark side members apparating from the quidditch grounds quickly sighing, mentally, in relief. Knowing that his ear was going to be chewed off once he went back to school but, again, he really couldn’t care.

Just as Lily was opening her mouth to thank him for his help, hands clapped, hard, down on Harrison’s shoulders.

Cedric and Roger stood on either side of him, both of them looking equally pissed off at him having left them behind, Harrison taking a chance to look behind him to find Fred and Viktor standing together; the Bulgarian looking slightly sheepish as Harrison glared.

“Commoners area, Harrison?” Roger mused, eyebrow raised.

“That is where you are, Davies.” Harrison deadpanned, making the Ravenclaw scoff, eyes rolling.

“I should feed you to my dogs you overgrown-” He was grabbed from behind by Fred who covered the older’s mouth with his hand, pulling him away from Harrison who was looking blankly at his brown haired friend.

“You should have informed us that you were coming over here, Harrison.” Cedric interrupted Rogers indignant squabbling. “You could have been hurt.”

Harrison shook his head, wand slipping into its sheath slyly, as he rolled his neck, cracking the joints with a sigh.

“I shall tell you next time, mother dear, if I feel the need of your coddling.” He could feel the stares of The Potters as he turned his back on them, Cedric looking absolutely offended at the prospect of being called a mother, while both Fred and Roger snickered; the latter obviously forgetting that he was meant to be upset.

“ _ I thought I told you to distract them? _ ” He questioned Viktor, who scratched his head, looking away, sheepishly.

_ “Andre, one of our beaters, happened to go to the toilet and saw the people running from the commoners area and told Ivan, who told Cedric, who told Fredek and Roger, who put two and two together when they couldn’t find you and cornered me.”  _ Harrison turned his head back at Cedric, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me like that, you oaf.” He muttered, crossing his arms childishly. “Could have been avoided if somebody told us where he was going.”

Staying silent he turned to look at his other two friends who just shrugged.

“You try stopping an angry ‘ _ Mother _ ’” Roger cracked, snorting, making Cedric glare halfheartedly at the smaller, slightly more annoying boy.

“Shut it.” Cedric snaked, “Or as ‘ _ Mother _ ’ i’ll ground all your asses.”

Although they wanted to laugh at the interactions happening between the four boys, the adults in their area held in their laughter, looking up at the sky to see the dark mark still glaring down at them.

Arthur, being the most reasonable of the four, turned to the boys with a smile.

“Perhaps you should all come with us.” He turned to Fred, only now noticing the expensive clothing he was wearing, with a frown. “We’re heading back to the burrow now, son. You can come with us and get changed then return those clothes to your friends.”

Fred shook his head, smiling at his father.

“Ah, these are mine, dad. Gift from Cedric.” The Hufflepuff nodded, smiling kindly towards the older man.

“Roger accidentally spilled a drink all over Fred while we were on our way back to my tent, before the game started. I offered to get him new ones.” Arthur took the reasoning with a sigh, nodding his head, eyes flickering towards his wife and friends before turning his attention back on them.

“Thank you, Cedric. As of right now though, you should all come with us back to the burrow. We don’t know if this place is safe enough right now.”

Cedric side glanced at Harrison, who throughout the conversation hadn’t turned around to face the Weasley man, and was cast a glance and shake of head, before the emerald eyed teen looked, and walked, away.

Viktor and Roger followed suit, leaving Cedric and Fred to diffuse the tension.

“Thank you for the kind offer, Mr. Weasley, but no.” Cedric turned around, only looking back for a moment at his best friend. “Are you coming, Fredek?”

The red head nodded, smiling sheepishly at his parents.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early.”

And once again, for the third time that night, the quartet walked away... Not once looking back to see the eyes of the light side watching them, waiting for at least one of them to turn around and walk back, not seeing the disappointment when none of them ever did..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Okay so this story has been in my head for a while now and I felt as though I needed to put it down on some sort of format.
> 
> I love feedback, so please review! (Tell me if you hate it or love it)
> 
> Also if anybody can tell me, later on, if the direction where this story is headed has already been done by another author and I will immediately take it down.
> 
> Love Highkey!


End file.
